


Family Dinner

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Nope.





	Family Dinner

"So, I understand you and my grandson are living together." Jackson peered at McGee who was sitting on the sofa. "You lost your home?"

"Actually, no. When the lease was over on my apartment, Tony and I talked it over and decided to live together."

"Humph." Jackson leaned back in his chair and gave McGee a sharp look. "So my grandson is good enough to live with but not marry."

"No. I mean." McGee looked desperately at the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Tony had a lot of bad experience with marriage. When he's ready, we'll talk about it."

"Humph."

"Dinner's ready." Tony's call from the kitchen had McGee making a quick escape.

Tony smiled. A real family dinner. His lover. His father. His grandfather. And an actual home-cooked meal that he and his father put together. He took a bite of the mouthwatering roast beef.

"So, Tony, McGee tells me that you don't want to get married."

Thankfully, the bite of roast ended up back on his own plate. "Married?" He looked at McGee who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Well, we... we... haven't discussed it... yet."

"Just because your fathers were both jack idiots about marrying the wrong people doesn't mean you have to be."

"Dad..." Jethro protested.

"Hush up, Leroy." Jackson shushed his son. "If Tony doesn't want to marry McGee, then they shouldn't be living together."

"I didn't say I didn't want to marry McGee." Tony protested. "He didn't ask me."

"Did you ask him?" Jackson responded.

"I may have thought about it. I was just worried it was too soon." Tony said.

"So you do want to marry him?"

"I... I guess that's where I thought we were heading." Tony's tone was uncertain and he looked at McGee.

"Well, Tim. It looks like you were wrong. Was that just an excuse to avoid asking him? Wanted an escape route?"

"No. I want to marry Tony."

"You do?"

Tim nodded. "You?"

"Yeah."

"That's settled then."

Jethro kept his head down. Dad had played it perfectly. He took another bite to hide his smirk.

"Leroy, best get busy on the plans. It'll be at the church in Stillwater of course." Jackson took a bite of his roast ignoring the newly engaged couple.

"Dad, I thought it would be better in the backyard here."

"You ashamed of my grandsons, Leroy?"

Under the table, Tony grasped Tim's hand. They shared a smile as Jethro stuttered. They were getting married...


End file.
